Stay
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Kaito merindukan Riko dalam dekapannya/male!Kanan x Riko;married/Warning ada di dalam/Penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict


**A/N :** Hai, kalian. Sebelumnya minta maaf buat yang nungguin Brandalz! doain aja bisa lanjut lagi /lha/ untuk itu saya kasih fiksi crack pair, semoga suka.

 **Saa, douzo!**

* * *

 **Stay**

 **Love Live! Sunshine! fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Pair : male!Kanan x Riko**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Disclaimer :** **LLSS! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, alur tidak jelas, pendek, dan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ia masih setia duduk di bangku empuk itu, menyenderkan punggung selagi tangan dan mata bekerja demi mengerjakan satu laporan lagi. Netranya meniti setiap kata, terkadang pulpennya ia putar-putar layaknya orang berpikir, setiap beberapa menit sekali ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang mulai turun dari batang hidung. Secangkir teh yang sejak tadi menetap di atas meja baru beberapa kali ia sentuh.

Tiga ketukkan pada pintu mengalihkan netranya, mendapati seseorang sudah membuka pintunya sembari menenteng papan berataskan beberapa kertas. Senyum pada wajah letih seseorang itu membuat ia tersenyum pula.

"Belum pulang, dokter Matsuura?"

Matsuura Kaito melepaskan kacamatanya, "Menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. Ada apa, dokter Kurosawa?"

Kurosawa Dio menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak, hanya menyapa saja. Kebetulan suster di depan bilang kau masih di sini, sekalian mampir berhubung kita sudah lama tak bersua karena jauhnya jarak ruangan kita,"

Kaito tertawa, "Setidaknya aku masih melihat banyak pasien yang mengantri untukmu, dokter."

Dio mengendikkan bahu, menduduki kursi di depan meja Kaito. Pria surai biru tua tersebut kembali mengerjakan laporannya, ia melirik. "Mau teh?"

Teman satu kerja di depannya menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Dering ponsel pada kantung jas Kaito menarik atensi dua orang tersebut, buru-buru ia merogoh dan matanya menyendu begitu melihat ponselnya. Dio terkekeh, "Istrimu?"

Kaito meletakkan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan, "Iya. Dia bilang kalau hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat, ia akan menungguku untuk makan malam."

Kurosawa Dio menyilangkan kedua kaki, tersenyum untuk Kaito. "Kalau begitu selesaikan laporan ini lebih cepat, kasihan istri—maksudku Riko-san yang sudah memasak untukkmu. Bisa saja ia rindu pelukan suaminya yang sudah lama tidak pulang lebih awal dan makan malam bersama anaknya."

Seorang Kaito meringis mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Dio. Bukan keinginan Kaito untuk pulang di atas jam sembilan malam setiap hari, tapi memang tuntutan seorang pekerja dalam bidang kesehatan. Kalau Kaito bekerja main-main, tidak mungkin ia bisa lulus dan bekerja di rumah sakit yang besar. Sakurauchi Riko—yang sekarang berganti Matsuura, juga memaklumi sang suami yang notabe seorang dokter spesialis. Namun lain pihak, Kaito merasa tidak enak karena sulit meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga. Bisa pulang cepat seperti ini pun juga jarang, sesampai di rumah jam setengah sembilan saja Kaito sudah bersyukur.

Setelah Dio mengakatakan itu, Kaito kebut berkas terakhir tersebut. Ia tidak bisa membuang waktu demi keluarga yang menanti kepulangannya ke rumah.

"Nanti titip salam pada Riko-san dan anakmu ya,"

Kaito melirik, "Akan kusampaikan."

Kemudian Dio berdiri dan pamit kepada Kaito untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati, dokter Kurosawa. Aku titip salam juga pada tunanganmu," ucap Kaito.

Dio mengangguk, "Mari akan senang mendapat salam darimu. Jadi, sampai jumpa. Cepatlah pulang, orang sibuk."

Kaito tergelak, disusul berkasnya yang sudah rapi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja. Suara pintu yang tertutup menjadi bunyi akhir menuju sepi lagi pada ruangan Kaito. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini, Kaito melihat sekeliling sebentar, mengecek apakah ada barang yang berserakan atau barang pribadinya yang tertinggal. Kaito tersenyum melihat semuanya baik, tidak ada masalah. Maka ia turut berdiri, melepas jas putihnya dan digantungkannya. Kini jaket dan tas selempang yang membungkus tubuh pria itu. Kaito kembali memakai kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar, menjauh dari gedung serba putih tersebut dengan motor besarnya.

.

* * *

.

Jalanan yang lenggang tidak membuat Kaito harus mengebut dengan kecepatan gila. Jalan yang bercabang dan berambu tidak membuat Kaito melanggar rambu lalu lintas, ia adalah pria yang taat peraturan. Suatu hari pernah ia melanggar lampu merah di malam yang larut bersama Riko. Mungkin kalau wanita lain akan diam dan tidak peduli, namun untuk Riko tidak. Selama perjalanan, Kaito habis diceramahi istrinya itu, kadang disela tepukan pada bahu. Dan yang diceramahi hanya tertawa lalu mengangguk, berkata iya dan iya. Motor ini pun juga menjadi salah satu saksi bisu di antara mereka yang pernah bertengkar hingga hampir Kaito menuruni Riko di tengah jalan, pernah mereka menembus hujan lebat demi menghadiri pameran lukisan di kota sebelah yang amat sangat dinanti, pernah Kaito hanya memutari kota bersama Riko yang menangis, dan sering mereka tertawa di sepanjang jalan. Mengingat-ingat itu, Kaito terkekeh sesaat. Motor lama yang kerap Kaito modifikasi hingga saat ini sangatlah berarti dan suatu saat pasti akan ia turunkan kepada anaknya.

"Beli apa ya untuk Kou? Hmm.. Taiyaki saja lah."

Kaito tancap gas menuju toko taiyaki langganannya sebelum tiba di rumah.

.

"Tadaima!"

Kaito melepas sepatunya satu per satu setelah menutup pintu rumahnya. Langkah kaki yang sangat ia kenal itu perlahan mendekat, hingga seorang bocah lelaki berlari dan melompat pada Kaito yang hampir saja terjatuh bila tak sigap. Kou Matsuura dengan mata berbinar menatap ayahnya senang, Kaito mengelus lembut kepala anaknya itu.

"Lihat, Ayah bawa taiyaki kacang merah!" Ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Aaaaaa taiyaki!" tangan kecil Kou mengambil bungkusan itu dan berlari ke dalam. Kaito menghela napas, lucu sekali tingkah anaknya yang baru menginjak umur tujuh itu. Kemudian seorang wanita muncul dari balik tembok, ada celemek yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kaito merasa ia pasti baru selesai memasak, buktinya bau makanan setelah matang ini yang memanjakan hidungnya setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Tadaima," Kaito tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Kaito-kun." Dan ya, Riko turut membalas senyumannya. Maka pria itu tak ada alasan untuk memeluk sang istri, membawanya ke dalam dekapan rindu. Kepala Kaito menggeliat dalam jenjang leher Riko, membuat istrinya terkikik geli. Lalu Kaito menjauhkan kepalanya. "Ada apa tiba-tiba meluk gitu?"

"Hmm.. kangen meluk kamu, masalah?"

Riko tergelak, "Setiap hari memelukku dalam tidurmu dan pagimu memangnya kurang?"

"Kurang, tapi aku serius rindu—"

"Iya iya. Sekarang mandi dulu saja sana, aku menunggu di ruang makan bersama Kou-kun. Ia terlihat senang kamu belikan taiyaki,"

Riko keluar dari dekapannya, memilih menenteng tas kerja Kaito dan melangkan menuju dapur tanpa menunggu sang suami untuk bergerak. Sedang Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya, menggelengkan kepala seraya mengikuti Riko.

.

* * *

.

"Ayah! Ayah! Hari ini Ibu membelikan ikan jenis baru lho!"

"Ho? Yang benar?"

"Bentuknya kecil dan warnanya bagus untuk tabung akuariumku yang kedua. Nanti Ayah liat ya, ikan-ikanku harus kenal dengan ayahku yang keren,"

Kaito yang memperhatikan anaknya bercerita sesekali tergelak, mengiyakan dan mengelus puncak kepala anaknya. Selama di meja makanan setelah Kou menelan satu suapannya, ia pasti akan bercerita kepada ayahnya tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya Kaito harus tahu. Sedang Riko tidak tega menegur sang anak untuk menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu, maka ia membiarkan berceloteh dengan tersenyum.

Butuh dua puluh menit Kou menghabiskan makanannya bersama ceritanya.

"Ayah, ngantuk," Kou mengucek-ucek mata. Kaito membelai kepala anaknya lembut, "Kalau begitu tidur saja sana, kita bisa melihat ikanmu besok."

Karena sudah benar-benar mengantuk, Kou mengangguk seadanya. Maka Kaito menuntun anaknya untuk kembali ke kamar selagi Riko membersihkan meja makan dan juga dapur, mungkin juga menyeduh teh hangat untuk suaminya nanti. Dua puluh menit dan Kaito menemukan sang istri terduduk manis di sofa sembari menonton sebuah acara televisi, memangku bantal kecil yang membuat Kaito tersenyum geli. Maka ia duduk di samping istri, turut menyaksikan televisi. Lalu Kaito menyadari dua cangkir teh di meja depan mereka. "Sejak kapan?"

Riko memindahkan siaran teve, "Apa? Teh? Saat kamu mengantar Kou-kun,"

"Terima kasih. Tahu sekali tenggorokkanku serat sejak tadi,"

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" Riko terkikik.

"Lebih tepatnya setelah aku berhasil menidurkan Kou."

Mereka tergelak, menautkan jemari dan saling membahu. Kaito menyeruput teh hangatnya selagi Riko menatap televisi berbantal bahu lebar sang suami. Saat-saat seperti ini yang Kaito rindukan sejak lama, saat-saat dimana ia dan Riko bisa bersantai bersama. Ada setoples biskuit dan secangkir teh hangat khas turut menemani, kadang mereka juga pergi ke balkon untuk memandang jutaan bintang di langit cerah. Hal-hal seperti itu didambakannya sejak lama, sudah lama semenjak mereka masih kuliah dulu. Ah, lama sekali.

Jam berdetak, bertepatan jarum pendek menunjuk angka sepuluh. Riko mematikan televisi, mengajak Kaito untuk segera tidur berhubung si pria surai biru itu jarang sekali tidur dengan jangka waktu normal. Mau tak mau Kaito menurut saja, memasuki kamar dengan tangan yang masih bertaut. Riko telah dulu berbaring dan disusul Kaito setelah dari kamar mandi, kemudian lampu kamar dimatikan. Kaito mendekat pada Riko, memeluknya dari belakang dan menuntunnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Bukan kali pertama Kaito melakukannya, tapi Riko merasa pelukan ini mengingatkannya pada Kaito dulu yang jikalau rindunya sudah memuncak, benar-benar tak dapar dibendung. Sedalam itukah?

Tangan Riko bergabung, menyentuh tangan kekar Kaito dan mengelusnya pelan-pelan.

"Sedalam apa kamu merindukanku?" suara Riko memecah keheningan dalam gelap di kamar itu. Kaito menggeliat, "Sedalam samudera—tidak, lebih dalam lagi."

Kini Riko memutar tubuh menghadap Kaito yang berwajah letih. Mimik yang hanya mampu dilihat seorang Riko, bahkan di depan sang anak pun Kaito tidak akan berani menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut. Direngkuhnya lembut wajah itu, menatap mimik ungu mengilatnya dalam.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," bisiknya. Kaito tersenyum, "Kuharap begitu. Selama kamu dan Kou ada di sampingku, semuanya pasti akan baik."

Kaito menggulingkan badan, menghadap atap putih yang bermandikan remang cahaya rembulan. "Kadang kesibukkan ini hampir membunuhku. Sulit membagi waktu untuk kalian,"

Pria itu merasakan istrinya menggeleng, "Kenyataannya memang begitu, tetapi kamu masih berusaha untuk tetap menyisihkannya walau semenit pun."

Kaito merasa bahwa ia menjadi pria paling bahagia sejagatraya. Menemukan Riko di antara sekian juta wanita di muka bumi merupakan hal yang semestinya ia syukuri. Senyumnya bagai mentari dan sentuhannya selembut salju, juga tatapannya seteduh padang rumput. Kebaikkannya bak malaikat. Ah tidak, Kaito bahagia sekali.

Lagi, Kaito memeluk istrinya erat. Membenamkan wajah ke jenjang leher istrinya kesekian kali. Tersenyum senang bukan main walau punggungnya itu pegal sekali. Riko menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya, seperti sedang menidurkan seorang anak kecil. Dokter yang dikenal baik dan ramah ini ternyata bisa seegois dan manja di hadapan Riko.

"Senang sekali ya memelukku? Kadang aku merasa pelukanmu hampir saja meretakkan salah satu tulang rusukku," diselingi tawa candanya.

"Tenang, kalau retak tinggal kuperbaikki. Ingat, suamimu ini 'kan seorang dokter hebat,"

"Sombong sekali suamiku ini."

Mereka tergelak, lagi. Kaito sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar Riko merasa sedikit bebas. "Riko,"

"Hmm?"

"Lusa kebetulan aku ada waktu kosong sampai sore dan Kou libur sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Akuarium kota mungkin?"

"Tentu, Kou-kun pasti akan meloncat-loncat bahagia mendengarnya."

Kaito mengangguk singkat, tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan karena menurutnya sudah pasti. Maka ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata, menguap dan sesaat kemudian terbawa arus dunia bawah sadar. Riko mendengus, lihat? Dalam tiga menit Kaito sudah terlelap puas. Wanita itu menarik selimut yang sedikit turun itu untuk menyelimuti sang suami agar lebih hangat dan Riko turut terlelap setelahnya.

* * *

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Pendek gak sih? Pendek ya? Iya pendek /dibalangmasyarakat/ Ternyata saya senang dengan kedua pair ini, bikin adem hati. Next, update Brandalz! dan publish KanaRiko. Jadinya stay tune ya. Pesan, kesan, dan saran akan sangat dinantikan

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya


End file.
